mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - The Cart Before the Ponies/@comment-25862617-20160811045453
Eu tive essa sensação de Corrida Maluca na preview do episódio. xD Só pode ter tido algum esquema de corrupção para Derpy ter ganhado o prêmio de carro mais criativo no passado. #foratemer #globomente #naovaiterolimpiadas #halflife3confirmado Agora vamos falar um pouco do episódio: O episódio começa com uma cena que lembra os primeiros episódios das CMC, que são com elas na classe. Foi bom ver o retorno de Cheerilee, e mesmo não sendo excelentes personagens, foi legal ver novos papeis falados de Snips e Snails. E a turma ficou excelente: AB, Scoots, SB, Tiara, Spoon, Snips, Snails, Twist e Shady Daze. #chupabuttonmash No ínicio, uma coisa que me chamou a atenção, foi o flashback de Rainbow Dash, onde mostrava ela vencendo uma corrida em Cloudsdale, mostrando o percurso. Só me veio uma coisa na cabeça, Rainbow Road da franquia Mario Kart. Tipo, Cloudsdale é a cidade que fabrica os arco-iru, Rainbow Dash é a personagem do arco-iru, várias coisas na série é simbolizada pelo arco-iru, então se a Hasbro tivesse feito essa referênciazinha, eu simplesmente entrava em estado de óbito (no bom sentido). Até na wiki gringa foi comentado a mesma coisa. Algo que já venho percebendo há algum tempo e cada vez vai se concretizando mais é: A fandom gosta de criar memes com algumas coisas que acontece na série, criando piadas engraçadas, mas quando a Hasbro resolve trazer essa piada para o canon, ou revivê-la (como o why wub woo face), essa piada perde completamente a graça, e foi o que aconteceu com a Scoots querendo enfeitar seu carro com acessórios de galinha, para forçar aquela velha piada da Scootaloo galinha, lá de Stare Master. Outra coisa que achei estranho foi desde o início falar que haveria um Derby com carros, eu pensei: Pô, vai ter uma corrida de demolição? Então por esse motivo é aceitável que o percurso fosse daquela forma, cheio de cruzamentos, porque uma corrida de carros que recebe o nome "derby", são desse jeito. Mas mesmo assim, a cena aérea se contradizia com algumas partes do percurso que foram mostradas durante a corrida, porém tinha uma parte do percurso que não foi mostrada na cena aérea. O que me incomodou no episódio, foi o comportamento das mane 3, colocando suas ambições acima das CMC deixando-as de lado, claro que isso foi o combustível do episódio, porém não foi muito do meu agrado. Sobre a canção do episódio, não é uma das melhores, mas é bem animada e tem uma letra viciante, giddyup derby racers, giddyup derby racers, giddyup derby racers, go go go. Com certeza vai ficar na minha cabeça durante essa quinta-feira. Quando Cheerilee apresenta as medalhas no início do episódio, o que me passou na cabeça foi: "Aiai! É tão previsível, 3 medalhas, 3 Crusaders." Porém fui surpreendido, já que o episódio terminou e não mostrou o resultado com os vencedores das 3 categorias. De início eu pensei que ia ser outro episódio explorando um lado bem harmonioso das CMC com suas irmãs mais velhas (ou quase, segundo Scootaloo), estilo Sleepless in Ponyville, mas infelizmente não foi. Mas só sei de uma coisa: A Rarity potrinha é extremamente fofa. 7/10